


Blessed

by artisticFlutter



Series: Magically Miraculous [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A different kind of Origin, Adrien doesn't know much of anything, Alternate Universe - Modern Fantasy, Demon King Belial, Gen, Marinette studies history, Merman!Nino, Sorceress!Marinette, Vampire!Adrien, fox!alya - Freeform, mentions of classmates - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticFlutter/pseuds/artisticFlutter
Summary: Being the daughter of two ancient warring clans, Marinette knows her stuff about the world. However, her new friend from the night before has made her aware that there are still mysteries left to be understood.





	Blessed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megamegaturtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamegaturtle/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir was created by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons, Inc. Please support the official releases.
> 
> Beta Reader: [PocketNoivern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketNoivern/profile)

Marinette knew plenty about her family history.

 

It was extensive - bloody, tragic, but interesting.

 

It was important to know; after all, though her parents were married, it didn’t cover up the centuries of war their ancestors partook in between the Warlocks and Sorcerers.

 

Sorcerers and Sorceresses who were gifted with the ability to use magic directly from nature historically viewed Warlocks and Witches as dangerous. Could they be blamed though? Warlocks and Witches conscripted with demons from another realm in exchange for their own magical abilities. However, though demons came from another world, they could only act within the limits of their contract and only by being summoned could they come to this side.

 

It wouldn't be so bad if more used their powers for good; however, there were a high number of notable Warlocks and Witches throughout history that had been more inclined to use their powers for ill. And unfortunately, though Sorcerers and Sorceresses combated them, the humans of old did not care for the differences and declared both groups wicked.

 

Sitting in class, she focused intently on Mme. Bustier as she continued covering  _ Le Petit Chaperon Rouge _ and the historical inaccuracies circulated by humans before they embraced the magical world around them. It was because of the story that Marinette even had these thoughts. Colette, “Le Petit Chaperon Rouge” herself, had been a young girl born also of a Witch and Sorcerer. Because of this union, not only had she been capable of her own natural magic, but she could summon a low-class demon as a familiar. Her demonic protector would go onto being the fabled ‘Big Bad Wolf’ who supposedly ‘killed’ Colette, but the truth was worse than that.

 

Times had changed, but the two clans had not fully achieved peace. Occasionally, there were still humans mistaking the two, but at least Marinette did not have to feel wholly as an outcast. There were just… some days she wished she was one or the other; capable of fully wielding magic like her Maman, or summoning her first demon like her Papa. It would keep her from blowing up simple water spells constantly, that was for sure. Like last night.

 

Last night…

 

Cupping one cheek in her hand as she rested her elbow on her desk, she allowed her gaze to drift around the room.

 

Starting at the first row, she saw Chloé was filing her nails, unsurprisingly disinterested at Mme. Bustier’s topic as usual while her familiar, a low-class demon named Sabrina, diligently took notes for her. In the next row up, Mylène was frowning and fidgeting with her hands beneath her desk which was pretty normal whenever they discussed topics like this. Beside her, Alix was restlessly twitching, her pent-up energy waiting to be released at lunch causing her leg to swing. If only she could be like Kim, but then again, Werebeasts like him were typically nocturnal so being stuck attending day classes had him lethargic until lunch time. Max would be able to catch him up on anything he missed if it was important.

 

Marinette didn’t look any farther than Kim and Max’s bench since she would have to turn her head, but hearing the occasional sniffles, she imagined Rose was tearing up over Colette and her wolf demon’s tragic end. Juleka would be passing her tissues to keep the fae girl’s notes from being ruined and allowing her to hug her tail beneath the table. Marinette  _ could _ look at Nino who, as usual, seemed bored, but attentive. No surprise since Mme. Bustier moved him into the front, but it wasn’t making him any more participatory as she might’ve hoped.

 

They might all look like teenagers, but ages actually varied. Physically and mentally, they all had the maturity of what humans called teenagers, but that wasn’t entirely accurate. It wasn’t worth thinking about, but it did make her curious about her encounter the evening before again.

 

She never had seen a vampire so young. Not in real life anyway. Surely, he couldn’t have been turned. Though vampires were secretive, everyone knew the rules against them and other clans turning actual teenage humans and younger - rules that often ended with hunters approaching their doors to kill the sire and returning the sired to their previous form, or killing them too depending.

 

Though, maybe that was why the boy seemed so skittish?

 

There were moments where turning a child was permitted, but she couldn’t say if that was Adrien’s story or not. Marinette supposed she could ask him, but would that be too soon? They had only just met; it would definitely be prying, wouldn’t it?

 

She sighed through her nose just as the bell interrupted the lecture and Kim launched up in his seat with a yelp. It was a routine display with Alix still laughing as she bolted from the classroom and Bustier rushed to the door.

 

“Don’t forget! I expect your essays tomorrow comparing one of the human fairytales to their historical narrative and discuss why the author’s made these changes!” Mme. Bustier called before sighing. She stepped away from the doorframe as everyone else calmly gathered their bags.

 

“So! What’s the plan for lunch?”

 

Raising her head, she caught the canine grin of her best friend Alya. She looked human at the moment with warm honey-amber skin and bright hazel eyes, but Marinette knew her friend was anxious to let her true nature out. Having chestnut ombré hair just wasn’t enough. Mischievous spirits like Marinette’s foxy colleague could not be contained to one form for too long before either her ears or a few tails came out. Just one of the many restrictions in public schools until class with M. D'Argencourt, but it had been proven to minimize conflicts until energy could be properly expended.

 

However, the rules didn’t apply at her family’s bakery.

 

“Maman mentioned something about fruit crêpes this morning, but if you want to go somewhere else…” Marinette teased and watched as Alya’s hazel eyes glowed molten gold. Laughing, she turned away for a moment to address Nino in the process of shouldering his bag. “Nino, do you want to come with us?”

 

“Not today, ladies. Made some plans with the folks yesterday and might work on some harmonies,” Nino replied, the scales lining his cheekbones glinting as he flashed a grin their way.

 

“Alright. Let’s make plans for next time then.”

 

Marinette smiled and waved farewell which he responded to her gesture with a thumb up before departing. Less than a second, and she had squealed, finding herself whisked away by a fox now fueled by the prospect of fruit-filled crêpes. The speed almost made her trip out the door, and then again, she narrowly avoided stumbling down the stairs thanks to several soft tails invisibly sweeping around, catching her before she fell and balancing her back upon her feet. Not once did Alya have to look back, eyes focused intensely upon the patisserie across the street that even Chloé calling out to them wouldn’t result in a detour.

 

That was fine with Marinette.

 

What was not totally fine was almost crossing the road at a red light. A familiar bell chimed overhead as the Patisserie’s door was pushed open, Alya having hurried ahead to open it while Marinette fell back to help an old man struggling with the few final steps. There was no containing a fox’s hunger, but at least she waited. Bidding the man farewell as he headed on his own way, Marinette hurried to the Patisserie and stepped inside, Alya letting the bell ring again as the door swung closed.

 

“Hey, Sabine!” Alya greeted and the woman behind the counter turned. While not a tall woman by any standard, Marinette’s Maman made up with love and sheer power. Sincere gray eyes, dark bobbed hair, the older Sorceress was dressed today in the Cheng family's lucky scarlet red, the material patterned with stitched golden maple leaves which surprised both girls. Though she waved to the two, she busied herself with a customer, the register ringing following the completed transaction.

 

“Thank for your patronage! Have a good day!”

 

“Maman, what’s the occasion?” Marinette asked, approaching the front counter as the customer departed.

 

“Your father and Belial are participating in a baking competition this afternoon, remember?”

 

“Compe—oh!”

 

That had… completely slipped her mind after the explosion the previous evening compounding upon the impending test with Mendeleiev. “Sorry, Maman, I forgot.”

 

But she must have remembered; it wouldn’t have been alright for Adrien to come over otherwise… did she?

 

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. After last night, I thought you might.”

 

“Oooh, what happened last night, Marinette?” Alya teased, her large sunset orange ears standing through her wavy hair while her mouth curled in a cattish coy grin. Marinette pursed her lips and puffed her cheeks, but just sighed. It didn’t matter if she didn’t tell the story; Alya would eventually find out some way.

 

“I was practicing for Mendeleiev’s test today last night and miiiight have… made it more of a firework than thunderstorm.” Her explanation included raised shoulders and hands as she shrugged, casting her eyes away when she saw the shock cross Alya’s face… and then the cackling laugh came. Marinette pulled her lips into a line and nodded helplessly, groaning from her throat. “I’m going to blow up the classroom.”

 

“Marinette, you’re  _ not _ going to blow up the classroom,” her Maman sighed, running a hand over her cheek and making Marinette look at her. With both hands, her mother rubbed her face. “Don’t doubt yourself. When it’s your turn, have one more look at the spell, take a deep breath, and you’ll pull it off. You’ll see.”

 

**“Yup, it will be a blast.”**

 

Three pairs of eyes turned to the massive, ruby scaled figure lumbering in from the kitchen, carrying a tray of crêpes, heavy talon feet thumping with each step. Marinette made a face, but they just waved their clawed hand, cutting her off before she spoke.  **“Mari, she’s having you cast a thunderstorm spell. There’s the risk of an explosion anyway.”**

 

“… Yeah girl, he’s right,” Alya chirped, accepting a crêpe with her paw. “You can’t really stop a thunderstorm if it decides to spark something up.”

 

“Alya, Belial, neither of you are helping,” Marinette moaned, pushing them both towards the back. “Goooo. I need to talk to Maman, and I don’t want you both in the peanut gallery teasing me.”

 

Her Papa’s demon and her best friend both shared a snicker before acquiescing to her request, disappearing into the back hall where both could be heard marching upstairs. Exhaling through her nose, she waited a second to make sure they were really out of earshot. “Maman…”

 

“Marinette, you’re not going to electrocute anyone. Your teacher should stop that before it happens.”

 

“T-That’s not what I wanted to talk about!” That hadn’t even been in her thought processes, but  _ now _ it was. Shaking her head, she huffed, “I wanted to ask you about something else.”

 

“Well, go ahead, I’m listening,” her Maman said, opening their display case to restock the shelves.

 

And as Marinette opened her mouth, she paused, considering again.

 

Should she ask? How should she word it if she did? Would her mother want to meet Adrien? And if she did, would that scare him off to never return? Tongue rubbing behind her teeth, she decided maybe going about it generally would be best.

 

“Maman, what do you know about Vampires?”

 

“Vampires?” Inquisitive tone present, her Maman pulled back from the display briefly to give her a raised eye. “I know you learned about them at school. And I taught you all I know… though, your Mémé would know more. Why?”

 

“No real reason… While we were in literature, I was just looking around the classroom and it just… it occurred to me there were no vampires in our class. I guess they would attend a night school, but then I was thinking about the law about turning…” Marinette rambled. Her mother still eyed her, shelving pastries much more slowly. She wrung her hands together. “I guess I just realized how… weird it is we don’t know that much about them…”

 

“Marinette, it isn’t all that strange,” her Maman sighed, closing the door on the display cabinet. “Not that long ago, all of us were a secret.” She removed her gloves and tapped her daughter’s nose. “We have to give them time. Vampires are the closest to demons we get on this side. As a result, they were shunned and hunted by humans and us. We can’t expect them to be forward about their true nature until they know their safety is secure.”

 

“… Right,” Marinette hummed, frowning under her breath. That just didn't seem fair to Vampires.

 

“That fashion designer you admire, he’s a Vampire, correct? He doesn’t often make public appearances if he can help it, right?”

 

Marinette nodded, remembering that Gabriel Agreste  _ did _ minimize his public exposure. If he was to appear, he would do so through a live video service while his assistant was present in person. Then Adrien… probably was just living closed away from the world too, but then why did he seem eager upon finding out she was using magic and attending school? Something about him was really different, but why?

 

“Anyway, dear, you should go upstairs and eat. Lunch break will be over before you notice,” her Maman said before the jingling bell at the front drew her attention away. “Welcome!”

 

Marinette headed on up to the living space, but did pause to look back.

 

Well… there was no harm in asking him tonight hopefully.

 

* * *

 

He arrived shortly after she readied herself for bed that evening, landing and shuffling on her balcony until she popped out. His green eyes, worriedly looking around before, widened, twinkling with delight and a bright smile stretched across his face. But it swiftly became subdued as he rubbed his hands. “Ah, it’s still okay for me to be here tonight?”

 

“Yeah! I mean, yes, it's fine,” she replied with haste, lifting herself out of the hatch to join him. His wings seemed to shudder in delight, but maybe she was putting too much context into it. She offered him a seat on the spool tea table while she settled herself in the deck chair. “So… any luck with school?”

 

“Er, I kind of… no, not yet,” he sighed, sitting down. Blinking, she noticed his wings were suddenly gone and a white over shirt had appeared in its place. “I finished the paperwork, but I don’t know if I should turn it in. Sneaking out is one thing, but… I feel like I should ask my father about it even if I know he’ll say no.”

 

“You mean your sire?” Marinette asked, tilting her head. She didn’t know what she was expecting, but it wasn’t a furrowed brow before his eyes widened and he chuckled.

 

“My dad’s not my sire. That would be weird,” he managed between laughs, and then cringed. “That would be  _ really _ weird.”

 

Marinette opened her mouth, froze, and then, “Eww… you’re right. That would be weird. Why would a sired call their sire ‘father’? You know what? We didn’t have this conversation. Erase it from your memory.”

 

He laughed while she made another face despite her heart picking up.

 

He wasn’t sired? What did that mean?

 

“Uh, so…” he started and she jumped back to attention. “Last night, you were practicing magic. Are you a Sorceress, or a Witch?”

 

“Me? I’m actually both,” Marinette replied, smiling as his eyes bulged. “My Maman’s a Sorceress, and my Papa’s a Warlock. It’s normal for halflings to take more after their mother so school has me designated for Sorceress studies. I could still try summoning a demon apparently, but why should I do that when I have plenty of other magic to learn?”

 

He didn’t say anything, and she wondered if he was staring at her in shock or awe. It unnerved her so she tried to break the silence by continuing the conversation.

 

“… I know it’s probably weird since you’re a vampire… uh, are there half-vampires?”

 

“Huh!?” He gave a start, shifting to his feet before settling down again. “Hm, I… don’t know. It’s weird, I don’t know too much about vampires even though I’m one myself. Father doesn’t like talking about it... Oh, but I do know sired vampires can’t be as strong as natural vampires. He likes to remind me of that much…”

 

“Huh...”

 

That gave her an idea into who Adrien was, but not a lot, and it somehow made it a lot more confusing. He was a natural vampire? How did that work? Would Belial know? Maybe she should try talking to her Mémé.

 

“… So, you’re part of an old family?”

 

“I guess I am… The tutors give me general history lessons, but I don’t know about my family. If I have any more…”

 

Raising her head, Marinette saw that Adrien was staring off into the distance. His hands resting in his lap, he seemed crestfallen, dropping his head and eyes. “… Marinette, is it… is it too soon to consider you a friend?”

 

“Hm… Do you want to be friends, Adrien?” she hummed, sitting up higher in her seat. Tucking his chin closer to his chest, his eyes drifted to her and he slowly nodded. Marinette held her hands together before her mouth and rose to her feet, not saying a word. It probably concerned him – no, he did seem worried, but she had only wondered.

 

She did not know much about him, but there was enough.

 

He was a vampire; he was a  _ natural _ vampire. He didn’t know much about his kind. He wanted to go to school. He wanted to make friends.

 

Dropping her hands from her face, she brought them behind her back to clasp them together. “Sure, if you want to be friends, we’re friends. I was hoping we could be after last night.”

 

There again, his eyes grew. Such radiant green glittered like gems even though darkness mostly surrounded them both, and his smile seemed to do the same. Marinette didn’t know if she had ever seen someone so excited by the idea of having a friend before, but first Sorceress above, was it beautiful. Who was this moonlight child and why was he as brilliant as the sun? She sat down beside him on the tea table, feeling the corner of her mouth rise into a smile.

 

“So, even if you don’t come to school, you can still visit me, okay?” She gazed over at him, feeling her cheeks warm. “And you know if you want, I could try helping you learn more about your vampire heritage. It’s kind of… a thing I like doing; looking into history and genealogy anyway.”

 

“You’d really do that for me?”

 

Her smile grew. “It’s just what friends do. I can’t promise you anything immediately, but I’ll try to find something.”

 

He seemed at a loss, opening and closing his mouth. In the end, he closed him mouth and grinned. What was she going to do with this boy? She giggled and sighed, staring off towards the lively evening horizon and enjoying the silence that settled between them. Both of them within their own world, they didn’t hear the light wings flapping through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> More of the Modern Fantasy AU as promised!
> 
> Now, I could've called Marinette something other than a Halfling, but I didn't know what. I mean, I could've gone and tried to smush Sorceress and Warlock together (Sorcerlock? Warress?), but it's still a recent thing having the clans openly co-mingle in this story so it doesn't happen too often/that news is often kept quiet. Either way, she knows her stuff... but what the heck is with her new friend Adrien?
> 
> Another thing I thought fun in this part of Another Origin one-shot was imagining that fairytales were basically 'Based on a true story' books by humans trying to understand magic while being non-magical themselves. Old fairytales are darker, but history is dark too.
> 
> Welp, I don't have much else to say about this part, but I should have them taking on the roles of Ladybug and Chat Noir next time, and getting into the topics of Akuma and how they work in this universe. For now, gotta get to Metamorphosis: Awaken(ing). Please leave a comment, kudos, and subscribe for future updates!


End file.
